A Sanguine Millennium
by SilvernFalcon
Summary: For two thousand years, vampires have dominated Earth... and the last lines of defense, six organized groups of slayers, think it's about time to strike back... This is how the War of the World, the Battle of Light and Darkness, begins...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot, though. Take it and **die**!  
Idea Created On: early-mid March 2004 exact date unknown  
Started On: January 17, 2005  
Finished On: January 17, 2005

-

-

A/N: This is an ancient fic that I never got around to writing... until now. This is... oh, the fifth version of this chapter? I lost/discarded all of the others... Anyway, this was inspired by Kikoken's awesome vampire fic, The Slayer: Chinmoku no Senshi!

-

-

A Sanguine Millennium

Prologue I

Summary: For two thousand years, vampires have dominated Earth... and the last lines of defense, six organized groups of slayers, think it's about time to strike back... This is how the War of the World, the Battle of Light and Darkness, begins...

-

-

_Oil and Blood_

_By William Butler Yeats_

_In tombs of gold and lapis lazuli_

_Bodies of holy men and women exude_

_Miraculous oil, odour of violet._

_But under heavy loads of trampled clay_

_Lie bodies of the vampires full of blood;_

_Their shrouds are bloody and their lips are wet._

---

_Six vampires have ruled the planet for around two thousand years, starting from the early 2000s, and still standing strong now in 4003._

_Now, the human race is on the brink of destruction. The few humans that remain are scattered worldwide, and the only forms of organization among them are six groups of slayers, each group in a different continent. These slayers have decided to unite to fight their common enemies, the vampires, and this may be their lucky break- the vampires are far from willing to cooperate with each other to strike them down._

_And this is the beginning of the war to save mankind from eternal darkness..._

---

**Office Building**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**June 24, 4003; 10:51 PM**

-

Rain and hail lashed out at the floor-to-ceiling windows of the office building. Outside, lightning shot through the stormy night sky, crackling and sparking with an unearthly argentine brilliance. 1 Safely behind the glass, a tall 20-year-old watched as flames started, caused by the lightning and the panic of the people outside. Defiant to the rain, they didn't do as much as flicker as thousands upon thousands of droplets of rain fell upon them, and quickly spread, setting run-down building after run-down building afire. The light from this chaos and destruction lit up all of Tokyo.

"Utter destruction. Perfect, this storm should soon finish my job and take care of all the mortal trash remaining here..."

The young man chuckled softly, and anyone who heard that sound would shiver in fear.

His silhouette was clearly defined against the glare of the fires below, and he looked surprisingly relaxed, as though this was a sight he saw everyday, and he waited until the light died down. Lips still crooked in amusement, he walked away from the window and over to his mahogany desk, tucked away in a dark corner, and pulled out the swivel chair before sitting down and snapping open a notebook-sized laptop. Its faint, ghostly blue glow added to the already eerie occasional flashes of light that had managed to illuminate the adult's face in the far side of the room, despite the nearly pitch-black darkness there.

A frighteningly close bolt of lightning flashed past the office, washing it with light for a split second.

The dark grin on the twenty-year-old's face was now completely visible, and his alabaster fangs gleamed ominously.

On his desk was a plague with his name on it.

Seto Kaiba.

-

**Slayer Hideout**

**Domino City, Japan**

**June 24, 4003; 10:51 PM**

-

The lanky albino paced the length of the room, arms crossed in anxiety and irritation combined. Her face was set in a scowl of nervousness, and her pacing revealed her impatience. Though there were other people in the room (six others, in fact, not including one semi-transparent being who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a fireplace with burning wood in its grate), none of them made a sound. The deafening silence was broken only by the steady, monotonous ticking of the grandfather clock in a shadowy corner of the room.

The pacing albino finally snapped.

Turning her ruby-tinted, roseate eyes upon her companions, who were all assembled before her and were either sitting on the floor or on chairs or couches, she gave a low hiss as her gaze fell upon a deeply tanned, gray-eyed blond with rimless half-glasses. "Arden, when will the other slayers arrive? I believe you told me they were going to be here no later than ten o'clock... and, _if you haven't noticed_, it's already ten fifty-one! _They are almost an hour late_. Are you _sure_ no one got a hold of the messages we exchanged?"

'Arden' cringed at her superior's uneasiness and at the threatening tone ever-so-slightly woven into her voice. Arden took a small breath before saying, "I was, but... now I'm not. Now that I think about it, there were a few times that vampire spies could have hacked in-" She was cut off by the albino immediately.

"Arden Feliciano, this is a mission that requires _utmost secrecy_! I don't even know anymore _why_ in this living hell of earth I gave you the task of keeping the worldwide slayer communication system hack-proof, when it's something you obviously cannot succeed in if your memory fails you to the extent that you forget our lives are on the line, and therefore make such careless errors..." Her strength seemed to dissipate in only a few moments after her outburst, and she sighed.

The semi-transparent, humanoid being in front of the fireplace stood up, his elbow-length ebony braid swaying as he did so. Walking over to the overstressed female, he placed a reassuring, chocolate-colored hand on her shoulder, before speaking softly in a calm, soothing voice. "Everyone makes mistakes, Sennanine. Don't worry, we have evaded the vampires before, and we will continue to do so."

Sennanine's expression formed into one of worry. "That's what I'm concerned about, Jathkwar... I fear our luck won't hold out... And if this base is attacked tonight, well... I doubt the visiting slayer team will manage to escape."

A slight smile graced Jathkwar's face, and his golden eyes flashed with amusement. "I think the European team is better than you give it credit for." Sennanine just barely managed to refrain from rolling her eyes. Just then, a knock on the door came from outside, and everyone tensed.

With his weapon of choice- a silver-colored dagger encrusted with semiprecious gems- at ready, the slayer sitting closest to the door, a verdant-eyed and raven-haired half-vampire by the name of Ryuuji Otogi, walked over to the door and swung it open. There, carrying various weapons, were the members of the afore-mentioned slayer team, the European vampire slayers- the _Sapphire Cross_.

Each of the six slayer teams were named after a different gemstone. For easier identification among other slayers, and, unfortunately, some vampires (namely spies) as well, each group of slayers wore the color that corresponded to their gemstone, and carried around silver crosses encrusted with said gems. In the _Sapphire Cross_' case, all of the slayers wore navy blue knee-length, leather coats with casual blue t-shirts and either skirts or pants, and carried around a miniscule silver cross with sapphires, hanging from a silver chain around the neck. Sennanine's whole group, on the other hand, was clad in white leather bodysuits with shining white velvet, full-body capes that covered both the back and front down to the ankles, and wore knee-high boots. Their crosses hung over their capes.

As each slayer from the _Silver Cross_ division walked in, they introduced themselves.

"Hello, Miss Toroshi," a pale, somewhat-skinny, nineteen-year-old said, nodding in respect to Sennanine, "I am Ryou Bakura." He gave a small bow, causing his silvery hair to fall in his face and closing his blue-lavender eyes as he did so, one hand holding his whip.

Next walked in a vampire slayer that carried a scythe and was of medium build. When she nodded to Sennanine and the others, her shoulder length auburn hair fluttered slightly, brushing against her lightly tanned skin. Her chocolate-colored eyes glinted with laughter as she smiled pleasantly, "I am Apollonia Williams."

She was followed by two half-siblings- one male, one female. The young man was just under six feet tall, and Sennanine could already tell he was a bit of a flirt because of his arrogant, prideful aura. He smirked, crossing his arms, and introduced himself and his sister as Yukio and Sakura Ishimaru, and adding that he and his sister were born in Tokyo, but had left when they were children. They both carried pistols and had medium brown hair, but Yukio's has blond streaks, and Yukio's eyes were violet whereas Sakura, his quiet, emotionless, half-vampire of a half-sister, had empty, black eyes with burning red pupils that made almost everyone in the room shiver.

The fifth person who entered was really a spirit, a female with blond hair that fell to her back and pale blue eyes. She only tonelessly stated her name- "Laqaira"- and headed over to Ryou, for she was his bonded spirit- a human version of a dæmon and a guide; each Head Slayer of each group was assigned one.

Lastly entered a vampire version of Ryou Bakura. Unlike Ryou's, whose hair was smooth, the new arrival's hair was unruly and spiked, and was slightly shorter. Also, in contrast to Ryou's, his eyes were a deep mahogany that was stained with blood red. He cast a glare at everyone in sight, one hand resting possessively on the hilt of his sword, which hung at his side. "Call me Dark Bakura, or just Bakura," was all he said before retreating to a shadowy corner.

Sennanine nodded to the new arrivals, and introduced the members of the _Diamond Cross_- her group, of course.

"That is Arden Feliciano, then Ryuuji Otogi," Sennanine began, from left to right, "Then those two over there are Yuugi Mutou and Atemu." She continued, gesturing to two slayers. The shorter one carried a bow and arrows, and had an innocent appearance. His eyes were violet in color, contrasting to those of Yami's, which were violet but were flecked with red and gold, for the latter was a vampire, and the first only a human. Both slayers had ebony hair streaked with aureate and rubicund, and Yami carried a pistol and daggers. Sennanine spoke again after taking a small pause, "And beside them are Anzu Mazaki and Hiroto Honda." Two brunettes bowed in respect. The former was a young woman with cerulean eyes, and the latter was a young man with olive green eyes. Both were humans, and Anzu carried a whip whilst Hiroto held a scimitar.

When the introductions were finished, everyone fell into a nervous silence... until Sennanine spoke up.

"If you would follow me," she said, taking a candle from a dresser and lighting it before putting out the fire in the grate of the fireplace, "We could begin." She walked off into the darkness of a hallway on one side of the room, and the rest of the group closely followed.

-

-

A/N: I took some liberty with the appearances... oh well, it's not like it matters that much.


End file.
